


Shallow waters

by ReneeDekobora2042



Category: Station Eleven - Emily St. John Mandel, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeDekobora2042/pseuds/ReneeDekobora2042
Summary: What I did for an A level English lesson. We had to create a story based on a book I was reading, which at the time was "Station Eleven" by Emily ST. John Mandel. I was inspired by that and the Hatsune Miku song "Sand Planet" by Hachi/Kenshi Yonezu. It was voted one of the best in the year do I thought I'd upload it. Thanks for reading if you do.





	Shallow waters

**Author's Note:**

> I had to sum up my whole story in a about 400 words so it's only an extract; sorry if you want to read the rest. I have written more but of course I had to shorten it and what was marked is the only official thing I've done so that's what I'm putting up. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy

The deserted wasteland stretched for miles, nothing but a golden blanket save for a few green cacti stretching their arms towards the clear blue sky. Carcass after carcass littered the floor, remnants of the old ones who failed before us; who betrayed us.

I spat. The thought of those traitors sickened me. How anyone could be so selfish and so twisted I didn't know. I turned my back on their bones and moved forward, fists clenched. This wasn't the time to think of the past. The future was the present - my present - and I had to survive in the present. I needed to be prepared for whatever the world was going to hurt me with.

I kept my head down and my eyes out of the sun as I made my route through the land. I noticed my many knives and blades glistening in the sunlight, a deadly ray bouncing off of them. Hanging loosely from my belt they seemed like props - fake even. If only they were. Many had fallen victim; innocent and guilty. No one can afford to trust when trust is what punishes you.

After walking for what felt like eons under the blazing sun, I arrived at a shallow; a small but that the masked ones lived in. They would give me the answers I needed to continue my hunt. The shallow was ancient, its foundations weak and fragile. Splinters protruded from its timbers, fraud of the worn bark crying in pain as the wind swept swiftly past. Wind chimes, soul catchers and totems hung from the roof, relics of old displayed to show the masked ones lived there. Many shallows had been abandoned over the years; masked ones lost to the sands and no longer able to pass on the wisdom of time. Snatchers are quick to take what they deem theirs; bodies stripped of clothing and trunks ransacked. This one was of few that was still living on.

As I entered the threshold, I heard the wind chimes twinkle, signifying my presence. I examined my surroundings. Fur carpet lay sprawled across the floor, dirty and mattered yet still looking comfortable. To my left, logs were placed around a fire - just embers now - but signs of life still existing here was a pleasant thought. More relics of old were stacked on shelf after shelf; totems, statues, jewellery; anything you could think of was displayed for anyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for not finishing this. If you enjoy it and want more, I'm sure I could find some time to write some in between revising for my exams and dealing with college work. Thank you so much for reading my work xx


End file.
